Trapped in Minecraft
by KatoGS123
Summary: Izuku, Bakugou, Kirishima, Tsu, Uraraka, Iida, Todoroki, and Mineta were attacked by a villain and are now trapped in a modded world of Minecraft. To return to their world, they must survive and find the villain in the End! Can they or are they Ender Dragon chow?
1. Ch1 Izuku Bakugou and Kirishima

**_Now I know I already have a game based fanfic for My Hero Academia, but until I catch up Naruto the Gamer(since that fanfic and the other gamer fanfic with a gamer quick Deku are crossovering stories) I figured, why not make another one, one that isn't connected to that series!_**

**_I don't own My Hero or Minecraft!_**

**_Linebreak 10101010101010101010101010_**

"Where the fuck are we!?" Someone shouted.

"Calm down Bakubro." Another tried to calm the first voice.

Groaning, SmallMight123 opened his eyes to see his irl friends, Bakugou and Kirishima, he also found that instead of their dorm rooms, they were in a blocky forest.

"Deku!" The explosive hero in training roared as he grabbed SmallMight123, "why do you have a name floating above your head like a RPG?!"

The green haired teen blinked, not understanding the question until he remembered...

**Flashback**

**_Izuku charged forward with Bakugou to attack a villain who has a GameCube console shaped head that was daring enough to attack their dorms, said villain already knocked out Uraraka, Iida, Todoroki, Tsu, and Mineta and was currently strangling Kirishima._**

**_"Let Shitty Hair go you bastard!" Bakugou roared before the villain smirked and tossed the hardening hero in training to the dorm's brick wall._**

**_"Is this the best the next era of heroes have to offer?" The villain pressed a button on his head with a smirk, "I think it's time to get rid of you, it's a shame that your classmates aren't here, it would've made this trip easy, but oh well, getting rid of you all will at least show the League that they were wrong to tell me to leave!"_**

**_The villain's body turned to stone while his head glowed brightly, sending pulses to the knocked out heroes in training and the three who are still awake, even tho Kirishima looked ready to pass out._**

**_The next thing the three knew, they, along with their classmates began to glow and turn to dust._**

**_"Let's have some fun in Minecraft, Heroes... I hope you know how to survive in a modded world, because if you don't, you're as good as dead."_**

**_Izuku soon passed out after the Villain's last words were said._**

**_Flashback end_**

"Deku stop your damn muttering, you nerd."

Izuku stopped muttering and looked at his friends.

Above Bakugou was the gamertag King3xposionMurd3r and Kirishima had the gamertag ManlyRockHard97.

Izuku looked around at the blocky world. Other than him and his friends, the world was a lot like a game he used to play...

_Minecraft..._

The green haired One for All wielder widen his eyes in shock.

**_"Let's have some fun in Minecraft, Heroes..."_**

The villain's words made sense now. Somehow, the villain sent them into a video game...

"Guys... I think we're in Minecraft..."

**_Images of the heroes in training that were sent to Minecraft were shown, Todoroki next to a blocky volcano holding a blocky Apple, Tsu and Mineta in a Ice village, Mineta watching the frog girl sleep in a blocky bed with worry, Iida running as fast as he can away from a blocky Killer Bunny, Uraraka holding onto a block of stone for dear life miles above the ground, and Kirishima holding back Bakugou from exploding Izuku._**

**"HEROES IN TRAINING," **the villain's voice boomed around the server,** "I'll be waiting somewhere in the End for you, if you beat me, you'll be freed, this is no longer a friendly game of Minecraft, this is me using my power to kill you! Survive as long as you can, but you will never escape without knocking me out!"**

The heroes in training, minus Tsu who was knocked out, shared a look despite not being together...

_'We need to survive...!'_

**Linebreak 101010101001010101010101010**

**_If anyone wants this to be a series, tell me! And if anyone who is a fellow author wants to try writing my plot in their own way, they are free to do it!_**

**_Ja Ne!_**


	2. Ch2 Mineta and Asui

**_I didn't mention it last chapter, but this story will be a bit confusing as the story plot will warp from the DekuBakuKiribros to anyone else trapped in this modded world of Minecraft. Also since this is a server, that means that maybe Minecraft players will appear as OCs, be it Youtubers like myself and Prestonplayz, or any of you guys, if you send in a review with your gamertags and how your character(Minecraft skin) looks and acts! Also vote on if the Villain, who also you guys can try to name, will be merciful and allow the heroes to respawn unless they were killed by either each other or said villain!_**

**_I don't own My Hero or Minecraft, if I did, then Bakugou would be a girl who is a tsundere to Izuku, and Minecraft would take people's mods and turn them into a real Update, allowing people to never get bored with the game!_**

**_Linebreak _101010101010101010101 _Linebreak_**

Hours before the villain announcement, Mineta woke up with a groan.

The small pervert looked around to find blocky ice spikes piercing out of the ground around him, along with blockish polar bears, a giant blue blockish yeti like creature, and snow as far as he could see.

"K-kero..."

Mineta widen his eyes and saw a small patch of green sticking out of the snow, "Asui!" The pervert tossed away his pervertedness and began to dig out his froggy classmate.

The frog girl opened her eyes weakly and looked towards her perverted hero, "M-Mineta..."

The pervy hero shushed her, "save your strength, Asui." The midget struggled to pick Tsu up, managing to keep her out of the snow as much as he possibly could.

"C-call me Tsu... M-Mineta-kun..." the frog girl passed out on the midget's shoulder.

Mineta blushes as this is the farthest he ever got to first base, but he shook the perverted thoughts away in favor of trying to find shelter.

**Linebreak 1010101010101001010 Linebreak**

Mineta felt weaker every second he walked through the blocky snow, Tsu on his shoulder for the past hour.

_'Why me... this is to much for a high school student!' _The perv thought as he walked, _'can we even find a somewhere to get out of this weather!?'_

"K-kero..." Tsu moans in her hibernated sleep.

Hearing the frog girl, Mineta shook the bad thoughts out of his head, _'I need to think positive... what would Midoriya do?'_

**Flashback**

_As Mineta was crying, Midoriya looked at him and Tsu, "I think I have a plan..."_

_The smile Midoriya had made the crying pervert calm down slightly, as if the smile was telling him everything will be alright._

**Flashback end**

Mineta forced a smile on his face, "just hold on Tsu-chan... I'll find a place for us to warm up as soon as I can..."

"Yo."

The sticky balls hero looked up to see someone with a green and blue jacket, a black undershirt, dark greenish blue jeans, and a 3D glasses but instead of the color red, it was green, his eyes also blue and green. The midget sized hero didn't get the chance to reply as his body couldn't handle pushing beyond his limits anymore, passing out.

**Linebreak 10101010101010101010 Linebreak**

When Mineta woke up, he found himself in a warm purple covers bed. The room he was in was also purple, a white door with a lever next to it was across the room.

He found a book on the blocky table next to the bed, and inside it read, _"your friend is the recovery room, she just needs more sleep, come find me when you get up, I want answers on why two overworlders are in my world and I feel that either you or your friend would know..._

_-Kato GS123_

_PS: if you're hungry, check the dresser block, I left some gapples, they should help fill your hunger."_

At the mention of food, Mineta's stomach growled, "don't mind if I do..." he went to the dresser and opened the drawer to find a giant glowing apple made of gold, "How is this edible!?"

**Linebreak 10101010101010101010 Linebreak**

After eating the Gapple, which surprisingly was tasty, Mineta left his room and went downstairs to look for Tsu to make sure she's ok and for Kato, who he assumes is the guy he saw before passing out, to thank him and ask him what he meant in his note.

"Look whose up, I was Afraid I was gonna have two people in comas!" Mineta turned to find the guy from earlier holding a bucket full of...

"IS THAT LAVA!?"

The man laughed, "yeah, how else I'm I gonna melt down obsidian? With a flint and steel? Don't wanna do to HFILs thank you very much," he walked over to a large smeltery and poured the lava into it, "anyways kid, I'm Kato GS123, but you can call me Kato, what your name, Ballhead? Your playertag is just to inappropriate for me to call ya."

"Playertag..?" The perv asked.

Sighing, the Minecrafteon shook his head, "forget I said that kid, I'm guessing your a victim of Game Over's quirk."

Deciding to change the subject, Kato pointed to the red and white doors, "your friend is resting there, she's stable but that's only because the fact that you risked your neck for her, I mean, taking your clothes off to use as extra protection for her, talk about caring, she important to you?"

He looked up to see that Mineta had left the second he said Tsu was in that room.

"Tsu!" The perv ran to the frog girl's bedside and hugged the comaed heroine, "it's my fault... if I hadn't been so perverted, I could've stopped this..."

The hero in training wiped his tears away, "I promise... I will protect you with my life if I must..."

**"HEROES IN TRAINING," **the villain's voice boomed loudly.

Kato ran into the room, "Game Over!" He growled out as he couldn't attack the villain.

**"I'll be waiting somewhere in the End for you, if you beat me, you'll be freed, this is no longer a friendly game of Minecraft, this is me using my power to kill you! Survive as long as you can, but you will never escape without knocking me out!"**

Mineta looks down at Tsu with a determined look, _'Tsu... I'll make sure that at least you can survive...'_

_'I'll protect you with my life!'_

The short pervert looks at Kato, "tell me everything I need to know!"

Kato smiles and nods, "only if I can help you kill that villain once and for all."

**Linebreak 10101010101010101010 Linebreak**

**_So how'd you all like chapter two! I know you Mineta haters are gonna hate me for this but..._**

**_I DONT GIVE A FUCK!_**

**_I hate the grapist as much as the next guy but he needs some spotlight in the story as a character, since I'm basing this on between the last episode in the English dub right now and the next season's start which is soon(I can't wait for Eri-chan in the series! She's so adorable! I wanna see Dadzawai and Dad Might and the big three and Izuku kick overhaul's abusive ass!)_**

**_Also how did you like the first good guy OC, ME! I'm basing him on a mix of my real life persona and my youtuber side, and the clothes he is wearing are from my last Minecraft skin, from my old Minecraft videos on YouTube! His(My OC's) outfit will change to my new Minecraft skin after a while in the story!_**

**_Now vote on Game Over's real name and which of Class 1-A(the one that are trapped) get shown next! Also leave who you want to be the next OC too, be it a youtube(must be Minecraft youtuber) or your Minecraft account OC!_**

**_Ja Ne!_**


End file.
